Lord Of The Soul Eaters
by CrazyXCrossovers
Summary: Simon and his friends live ordinary lives in Death City, until one of his new partners Sam has dreams that bring him to a parellel universe, and a string of murders occur. Now a new darkness is rising, and it's up to them to save Death City. You don't need to know LOTF in order to enjoy it! LOTFxSoul Eater crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Lord Of The Soul Eaters Chapter 1: The Boomerang Brothers ("Don't judge our appearance, we are stronger than you of course!")

Simon POV

"Hey, Chessler!" I heard someone yell from behind me. Simon Chessler, that's my name. The mature-for-his-age kid, who has the coordination of a blind and noseless pig. Not to mention the fact that I'm one of the only teenagers in all of Death City, who's not enlisted in the academy!

"Hmm?" I mumbled when I heard them call, and turned around. It was none other than Jack Merridew, a fiery haired, icy eyed boy, and the miester of one of the most powerful teenaged weapons in the city; Roger. He currently took the form of a wooden spear in Jack's right hand. I smiled when I saw them. They may have been intimidatingly strong, but Jack and his black haired, red eyed partner were great people to have as friends.

"Hey Si, how's it goin'?" Roger greeted, after turning back to a human.

"Eh, fine I guess," I sighed. "But I'm bored. I've had nothing to do, I'm always alone during the day! Thank heavens it's the weekend now!"

"Daww, poor Simon," Jack laughed, ruffling my dark brown hair. "You don't have to be alone, you know. You could jus-

"Find a weapon! I know, I know." I muttered, cutting him off. "But Jack, it's really not that easy! You know how long I've been searching, but it's no use. There just isn't a weapon thats meant for me!"

"Simon, thats nonsense!" Jack exclaimed. "Come on bro, you know thats not true. One if your best friends has no miester!"

"Actually, no. No, thats not true," I grumbled. I knew who he was thinking of; Platinum. The platinum haired, grey eyed, and reckless idiot that would probably get me killed after five minutes, even if our soul wave lengths do match. "Steve took Platinum as his weapon last night, so they could enroll in the academy."

"Oh. Just goes to show how out of the social triangle I am," Jack chuckled. "Looks like I'm all out of advice, heheh." I gave him a look that said 'you have thirty seconds to make me feel better. 29... 28... 2-' "WAIT!" Jack suddenly yelled, making me jump about a mile. "The circus is gonna be right outside of the city tonight! That's why we were looking for you. 10 tonight!"

"Yes!" I exclaimed happily. "I've always wanted to see the circus!"

"You, us, Ralph, Piggy, Steve, Platinum," Roger explained. "The whole group is going." Ah, Ralph. My best friend since I was five. If only he was a weapon, maybe he could've been my partner. Piggy was his weapon instead; a chubby kid with light brown hair and glasses who's weapon form was a spiked club. I wonder what my weapon would be...

"I'll be there!"

~~~10 p.m~~~

"Ralph!" I exclaimed excitedly, when I saw him at the entrance to the city. "Piggy! Hi you guys! Hey, where are the others?"

"No idea," Ralph replied. "Usually we're the late ones."

"Whatever it is, we can all assume it's Platinum's fault," Piggy added with a laugh. Ralph and I laughed too; it was definitely a 'funny because it's true' moment. Whenever someone got in a predicament, it was usually Platinum's doing. And the predicament would usually involve the garbage disposal at our house. I know, seven boys in one apartment wasn't exactly a smart choice, but none of us knew where our parents were.

"We're here, we're here! Sorry guys!" We heard Jack call, and saw the four of them shortly after. I immediately took Platinum's guilty look to notice. Even when he did something absolutely terrible, he never looked as guilty as he did now.

"Alright, who did it belong to," I said, almost laughing. I kept it in though, this kid seriously needs to be put in an institution.

"Yours..."

"What was it." Oh god... if it is what I think it is...!

"..." NO!

"YOU DIDN'T! YOU DIDN'T DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID!" I screamed, grabbing him by the shirt.

"What? N-no! Your kidding! I'd never kill !" Platinum assured me, and I sighed thankfully. "No, he's in his cage. It was your watch." My silver watch. Grrrrr...

"Your buying me a new one. Now you guys, lets GO!" I laughed excitedly. "I've only DREAMED of going to the circus!" The others laughed as well, and we began walking to the circus, with Jack leading the way. As we walked, I noticed a large bloodied bandage on Steve's arm.

"Oh my god, how did that happen?" I asked, concerned. "Wait, let me rephrase. What did Platinum do to you?"

"It's not as bad as it looks. Today was his first time turning into a weapon, and his weapon form is nun-chucks, so it was kinda my own fault," Steve explained. "It's not easy being his miester, but I get by."

The rest of the time we were silent, before Jack finally exclaimed,

"We're here!" We all hurried through the gate. It wasn't much like I expected though; it was far better. A tall wooden fence created a big circle, and there were benches lining the inside. There were torches around the outside of the circle. It all had an eerie feel to it, which made it all the better for us. We sat down, and the acts came on. They were all pretty fascinating; mind controlling miesters, witch-weapons, even a few animals who were part weapon (we all favored the elephant with the sword trunk). The one that really got me though, was the last act. The announcer had introduced them as 'The Boomerang Brothers', and I assumed they were going to be extremely buff guys with tattoos, but boy was I wrong. The two brothers stepped into the ring, and they were my age. Fifteen year old twins called Sam N' Eric, the announcer had said. They both had sandy hair and chocolate brown eyes. Sam wore brown pants, and Eric wore jeans, probably so people could tell them apart. Both of them were shirtless, and covered in scars. As soon as they stepped into the ring, some assistants brought out hoops, and lit them on fire, along with some steel blocks and boulders. Sam transformed into a silver boomerang, and Eric picked him up. He threw Sam, and he flew through the hoop, and collided with the boulder, breaking it into pebbled sized pieces, before returning to Eric.

Next, Eric transformed into a golden boomerang, and Sam threw him through the flaming hoop as well. He then flew right through the solid steel blocks like they were wet toilet paper.

"Wow..," Ralph gasped. "They're..."

"Amazing," I finished for him.

"Yeah...," He turned to look at me, and I could tell that we were both thinking the same thing.

"Ralph, I just don't know," I murmured. "They're in a traveling circus. Why would they quit the circus just to be with me and join some academy?"

"Well-" Ralph began, but Steve cut him off.

"You guys, what's that guy doing over there?" He asked. All of us looked over, and saw a man a few benches over, digging threw a bag. He found what he was looking for, and pulled out a gun.

"Wh-whats they big deal?" Piggy stammered, pushing his glasses up to his eyes, due to them sliding to his nose. "It's just the guys partner." The rest of them shrugged and kept watching the performance, but I was curious, I leaned forward a bit, my eyes widened. Alright, I've lived a good life.. I thought to myself. And because of the goodness in my heart, I'm going to now put my good life in jeopardy. I gulped, and stood up, just as the man put his finger on the trigger, pointing it towards Sam.

"SAM, WATCH OUT!" I screamed, and the twin immediately turned towards me, as did the man with the gun. The audience turned to one an other, murmuring in confusion. I pointed to the man. "THATS NOT HIS PARTNER! THATS A REAL GUN!" As soon as I said that of course, what I thought would happen did. The man pulled the trigger on me.

"NO, SIMON!" Ralph yelled, his eyes brimming with tears. They were all too far behind me to do anything. I braced myself for what was to come, but then I heard Sam shout something, and he transformed back to a boomerang, and threw himself at the bullet. He collided with it, and sent the bullet flying out of the ring. Realizing that he would have nowhere to land, because he threw himself, and he obviously couldn't fly back to himself, I simply reached out and caught him. The audience immediately erupted into applause, and I saw that Eric was beaming. Psh.. the audience probably thought this was part of the act, I thought to myself, but I was smiling myself. I looked behind me, and saw my friends sighing in relief.

"Thank you...," I whispered to him, my smile growing. I saw his face reflecting off the weapon, smiling back at me.

"Aww, it was nothin'," He chuckled. "I should be thanking you, actually. If you hadn't been brave enough to say something, I would've been shot. Thank you!"

"Your welcome," I murmured back, but then something caught me attention. The man had stood up now, and the gun was still pointed at us.

"First time using a weapon?" The man called to me.

"Yes..," I muttered.

"Then let's make this a bit more interesting, shall we?" He grinned menacingly, walking into the ring.

"Hmm... an ol' showdown!" Sam said happily. "I've never fought before...,"

"What?"

"Haha, nope!" Sam laughed. "I have been in the circus since I was a baby! I was taught how to fight, but I've never got the chance, unfortunately."

"This is your lucky day then, I guess," I sighed, and walked to the other end of the ring. We were about to begin, when Sam looked at Eric, then at me.

"Reach out your hand."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it." I was a bit confused, but did as I was told, and reached out my hand. A golden boomerang flew into it, and I smiled.

"I've never fought either," Eric smiled, and we heard a bang. I threw Eric at the bullet to reflect it, and threw Sam at the gun to try and disarm the man. He shot another bullet though, and Sam hit that instead.

"We'll have to be quicker-" Sam paused. "Whats your name?"

"Simon."

"Right! We're gonna have to be quicker, Simon."

"He's pretty handy with that gun of his. This would be allot easier if it were a human weapon," Eric added.

"You have any tricks up your sleeves?" I asked.

"Nope!" They replied simultaneously, as we heard another bang. I threw both of them at once this time, and when Sam hit the bullet, Eric was able to hit the mans gun. He stumbled and dropped it, but recovered and caught it before it hit the ground, he pulled the trigger again before either of the twins returned to me, so it passed them and it the only thing in its path.

"SHIT!" I screamed. I didn't have to, nor want to look down. I already knew I had been shot, and there was an excruciating pain in my right hand. Sam flew into my left hand, and when Eric flew into my right, I yelped and heard something hit the ground.

"Oh, gross!" Eric winced.

"Simon, are you alright?" Sam murmured, obviously concerned.

"Wh-what just fell...?" I whispered, my whole body shaking.

"It was your-" Eric began.

"-Pinky finger," Sam finished. Oh, it is ON! I thought to myself, pained and angry. The man wasn't even paying attention at the time, so I threw Eric at him, and he struck the man right in the middle of the eyes, knocking him unconscious. The audience applauded, and a friend of the man carried him away. Sam turned back into a human, put his arms under my armpits, picked me up, and started carrying me into the trailer that they had arrived in, my friends following behind. Eric on the other hand, remained in weapon form.

"You don't have to carry me, you know!" I pointed out.

"You've lost allot of blood, better safe than sorry," Sam replied.

"That was awesome!" Eric exclaimed. "And I delivered the final blo-" The twin was cut off, and began coughing terribly.

"Brother, you alright?" Sam asked.

"No, I somehow got your blood in my mouth! *cough cough cough* Ewwwwwww! I'm probably gonna get chronic herpes or something!"

The three of us erupted into laughter, and I heard Jack whisper something to Ralph from behind us.

"What was that?" I giggled.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," Ralph replied, smiling.

"No really, what'd he say?"

"We were just talking about what it would be like if you three were partners."

"Where do you guys live?" Sam asked.

"Death City," I replied.

"Oh yes, the D.W.M.A!" Eric said. "Thats the academy right?"

"Yup! For weapons and miesters!" Roger answered.

"So, your not enlisted.. because your weaponless...," Sam said, partly to himself.

"Exactly." I looked up at him, and he looked deep in thought.

"It's a great town and academy," Ralph said happily.

"Not to mention the fact that we all live in one house," Piggy added.

"All seven of you live in one house? Guy pad, whoot!" Eric laughed, as Sam half-knocked half-kicked the door with his foot.

"Sebastian!" Sam called. "Can you open the door for us?" An old man with a suit answered the door.

"Good heavens! Please, come in," Sebastian exclaimed, holding the door open so we could all enter the trailer. The man showed my friends into a section of the trailer that had couches, and Sam carried me into the bathroom to patch up my wounds. I sat on the sink while Sam got out the first-aid kit. Eric tuned back into a human, and put his head under the faucet. I turned it on for him, and noticed that he was covered in my blood.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that," I apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" Sam asked, fumbling through the bathroom cabinets, "He's the one who was too lazy to turn back into a human!"

"Ish nuf meh fauf shat I'm washi!" Eric slurred from all the water.

"It is too your fault that your lazy!" Sam argued.

"I waf bown shish woy!"

"That may so, but even if you were born lazy, you should've grown out of this!" Sam growled, finally finding the first-aid kit.

"Maf hwah?"

"Your immaturity, thats what!" I couldn't help but to laugh at the twin's fracas. It was hard to believe that Sam could understand anything his brother was saying.

"Imb nof fimmashure!"

"Oh yes you are!" Sam retorted, pulling out some cotton, a needle, and some thread. "Give me one example of maturity you've shown." As he dabbed at the hole in my hand with the cotton, the whole room was silent. "I win," he smirked.

"Nuf uhf, I-"

"Whatever," he cut him off, putting the thread through the needle. "There's a slight chance of this hurting excruciatingly, by the way." He noticed my wincing when he put the needle through, so he continued talking to get my mind off it. "So, that was really your first fight too, huh?"

"Y-yeah, pretty much," I stammered. "You two were pretty impressive!"

"Thanks! You were-

-pretty good yourself!" Sam began, but Eric finished. I laughed at them slightly, it was amazing to me that they could finish each other's sentences.

"Haha, well thank you. If you don't mind me asking, what are you two gonna do now?" I asked. I was confused when I saw Sam frown.

"Keep traveling, I suppose." He muttered.

"Why bother Sam? I hate it!" Eric whined. Sam chuckled, and with one hand, dipped it in the water and hit Eric in the face gently.

"Don't whine, we don't have a choice. It could be worse-"

-But it can be better," I cut him off.

"Go on."

"Well... did you guys have fun today?"

"Yes!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

"And you like battling like you did today..."

"Yes...," Another simultaneous answer.

"Well, I mean, if you wanted to-

-Yes." Eric answered.

"How'd you know what I was going to say?"

"It's been made very clear to me now. YesyesyesyesYES!" Eric exclaimed happily, throwing himself on top of me.

"Really? Oh my gosh, Simon! Yes!...are you alright?" Sam asked, looking at my pained expression. "I've...already finished the stitches..."

"It's...not...t-that...," I wheezed. "Your brother...is reeeally...f-f-faat...". The three of us couldn't help but to laugh at this, even if it was in the midst of my painful finger repair. Eric laughed so hard that he rolled off my lap, and onto the floor, causing the whole trailer to shake.

"O-oh... mmmy god, I rreally a-a-am f-fat!" Eric squealed in between laughs. We all stumbled out of the bathroom holding our stomachs, and into the living room where everyone was giving us odd looks.

"What, did he give you laughing gas or somethin'?" Roger asked.

"No, no. We're just laughing because he's fat," Sam giggled, pointing to Eric, who was leaning over his twin's shoulders.

"You three really would make a good team," Ralph sighed, smiling.

"Good thing we are then!" Eric exclaimed happily, and explained everything that happened in the bathroom. When he finished, all my friends were smiling.

"Thats great!" Platinum smiled. "You guys are gonna live with us then?" When the twins nodded. "Sweet! It'll be nine of us then! We'll have to make a little room, but you'll fit."

"Make that ten...if you want a butler that is," Eric muttered nervously.

"Ten it is then," Ralph chuckled. "We can get you three enlisted on Monday, so you'll have tomorrow and Sunday to train!"

"You two were amazing weapons, even for your first day!" Jack praised the twins. "Looks like ol' Rogy's gonna have a little competition," he continued, smirking at Roger.

"Doesn't seem like they're too much of a threat," Roger taunted, looking the two of them up and down. Sam hooked the trailer up to the car, so Sebastian could drive it to the city; they all decided to go on foot. As they began their walk back to the city, the twin's both smirked, and simultaneously declared,

"Don't judge our appearances, we are stronger than you of course!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome To The DWMA! ("_What Are You Doing Here?"_)

Simon POV

'Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!'

"Wha?" I mumbled, cracking my eyes open. I saw the old ceiling of my bedroom and the window. It was dark, but a tiny bit of light was trying to squeeze through. When the beeping continued, I glanced at my alarm clock. 5:45. Nope! I'm not getting up. I groaned and flopped back down, but now I heard a voice from outside the door, yelling my name after each beep of the alarm clock.

"Beep! SIMON! Beep! SIMON! Beep! SIMON!" the voice yelled. I groaned louder in protest, and shoved my head under the pillow. Soon, the voice and the beeping was simultaneous. "BEEP! SIMON! BEEP! SIMON! BE- SIIIMMMOOONNN!"

"_Oh my god. _WHAT IS IT!" I screamed. If it was Sam, Eric, or Steve, I would feel pretty bad for yelling. But at this point, I had lived with most of them for so long, that their voices all sounded almost the same. I quickly realized who it was though, after what he said next.

"Well…I was trying to make pancakes, but I got the bag of chocolate chips stuck in the-" 'eeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrr!' I immediately recognized the noise. Smacking the alarm clocks off button, I crawled out of bed to put on my robe.

"Platinum, I'll be right there! Just turn off the garbage disposal and I'll be right down!" I called to him.

"Wait, what?"

"I said, turn off the garbage disposal and-"

"There's an off switch?" he asked me. In the midst of tying the strings of my robe, I paused. There was a few moments of silence, before I said,

"You… don't know how to turn it off? How do you think we turn it off after you shove stuff in it?"

"I thought you guys stuffed silverware down it, so that's what I usually do!"

"So thats where all the forks have gone…," I muttered, opening the door. I tiredly stumbled down the stairs, and Platinum slid down the railing. As he opened the door, I saw little brown specks flying out of the garbage disposal. I approached it and cautiously reached over to flip the switch. When I did, the shredded remains of chocolate chips and plastic bag flew at me, but Platinum turned his arm into the wooden handle of his nun-chucks, and blocked it from hitting my face.

"Thanks…," Platinum said, looking at the ceiling. "Hey look! Another dead bug in the kitchen light!"

"No, that's the one from yesterday," I corrected him.

"Ted?"

"Yeah Ted."

"Oh. Hi Ted!" Platinum greeted.

"No, that's Greg," two groggy voices simultaneously said from behind Platinum. Sam pointed upwards. "That's Ted," Eric yawned.

"Good morning you guys!" I said happily. "Sleep well?"

"Suppose so," they both replied, as we heard more sets of feet walking down the stairs. Ralph, Piggy, Jack, Roger, and Sebastian arrived in the entryway, and the door next to the fridge was opened by an exiting Steve.

"Whats all the racket?" Steve mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Come on man, ya just gotta wake up and hear the garbage disposal!" Platinum exclaimed, and we all laughed.

"It's 6:15," I pointed out. "We'll have to start out soon."

"You younguns' get ready, I'll fix you breakfast," Sebastian replied. We all thanked him, and split up. All the guys headed into their rooms to take showers. Our 'apartment' as we called it, used to be a small hotel. There were at least five guest rooms, and all of our rooms had bathrooms and showers. As I began walking out of the kitchen, Steve stopped me.

"Hey Simon, come to my room a moment?" Steve asked. I was puzzled, but agreed. Honestly, none of us had ever seen Steve's room, except for him and Platinum. I was sort of interested. When we were both in, he flipped on the light. The whole room was decorated with pale blue, tan, and white. Shells, rocks, and bottles of sand lined the shelves. The two walls that didn't have the door or bathroom attached to them were made of screen, and there was a screen door leading out to a porch that I didn't even know we had.

"It's amazing!" I exclaimed. "Spectacular! I'm not surprised to didn't tell us, it's like a private fortress all to yourself!"

"Heheh, thank you," Steve chuckled. "I almost feel bad for keeping it from all you. _Almost_. Well Simon, you're probably wondering why I asked you in here."

"Hm?" I asked, as he led me into the bathroom. I sat down on the closed toilet, and he opened one of the cupboards.

"How are your arms doing?" Honestly, I had almost forgot about it. Saturday and Sunday had been spent training, and Platinum had got me in the arms a few times with his nun-chucks.

"They've been alright," I replied, pulling up my robe sleeves. Both of my arms were wrapped up. I unwrapped them to reveal the two long lines of stitches on each arm. Steve looked pale, and he pinched the ridge of his nose.

"Oh Simon, I'm so so sorry…" Steve murmured. "I should have controlled him."

"It's alright, really!" I assured him. "It was his first time fighting, right?"

"No," Steve sighed. "First day of school. We didn't even make it through the door, before we were challenged Black*Star. Platinum fainted after about a full hour. I was very impressed, but… he's just so reckless…"

"What an honor though!" I exclaimed. It had been a few years since Black*Star and his friends defeated the Kishin. So you haven't even started school?" I asked him.

"No, but I met his partner, Tsubaki. He didn't fight with her, but she invited me over to have tea this Saturday," Steve replied, cleaning my cuts and re-wrapping them. "All done! I'm gonna take a shower, 'kay?"

"See ya in a bit!" I said, leaving his room, and heading to mine. "And congrats on the date!

"Waffle?" Sebastian offered, as I walked by.

"Thanks!" replied, taking one. I stuffed it all in my mouth, grabbed a towel and a change of clothes, and got into the shower.

We arrived at the academy on time, thankfully. We headed into the classroom just as the bell was ringing. The five of us were told to stand in front of the class; since Jack, Roger, Ralph, and Piggy had been going here for a few months, they sat down. I noticed Roger chatting with Soul about something. Both of the weapons stared down at us, and I noticed Soul smile.

"Good morning class," professor Stein said. "We have some new students with us today. Simon Chessler, Sam and Eric Mathews, Platinum Carnee, and…" Stein stopped, and shoved the paper in Steve's face. "Is the contents of this paper accurate?"

"Yes…" Steve groaned.

"…and Steve Oasis." the class looked as if they were about to start laughing hysterically, but then I saw Black*Star stand up.

"YOU!" he screamed at Steve and his partner. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

"Oh, it is ON!" Platinum yelled.

"No, no it's not," Sam muttered, grabbing the back of his yellow red t-shirt. "This is your first official day at the academy, and you're not going to screw it up." I looked up at the audience again, and I noticed a surprised look on Maka's face as she raised her hand.

"Yes Maka?" Stein asked.

"You two. Are you the boomerang brothers?" Sam and Eric simultaneously replied with a nod.

"You five can take your seats," Stein said, turning to us. We sat next to Roger, and I saw Soul lean over to Sam.

"What are you doing here?" Soul asked him.

"We need a proper education," Sam replied.

"We didn't like being circus monkeys," Eric added.

"Well, welcome to our academy," Soul said with a smile. "I hope it treats you well."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My Worst Fear _(I'dliketoadoptachildplease!) _

Steve's POV

Today was the day. I was finally going to do it. My eye's snapped open as I looked at the clock. 3:00 am. Perfect. I sluggishly got out of bed, got some clothes, and slipped into the shower. It was Saturday morning, and I had promised Tsubaki that I would be at her house at 4:00 for tea. Some would say that was far too early, but I was usually up anyway. I took a quick five minute shower, threw on some jeans and red sweatshirt, and rushed out of the house. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I remembered that going to Tsubaki's house meant taking the route that I'd never wanted to take since I moved here. I flinched as I turned onto the road, the road with no name. And when finally, I was in front of the place I had been dreading, I realized that my worst fears were once again in my face. The orphanage. It's not that I was scared of orphans, and I had never grown up in one, just the idea of scared, helpless children was too much for me to handle. All week at the academy, I had been worrying about this moment. I looked at my watch hesitantly. 3:30. I knew I had time. Time to face my fear. The sign on the door that said open was shining in bright green letters, and I saw the owner through the window. I gulped as I slowly made my way inside. When I opened the door, I saw pairs of children playing. Every child had someone else to play with. It was only 3:30, so you could understand my confusion. But that confusion was replaced with a new one when I noticed a little boy in the corner. His hair was completely white like Soul's, and I couldn't see his eyes because of how long his bangs were. His sweatshirt was dark purple, he had white pants on, and no shoes. I saw a chain necklace around his neck that was sliver, with unusual red-ish streaks around it, but it went into his shirt so I could see the rest of it. He held a brown box in his hand, that was covered in red stains. Either the boy was shaking, or the box was. I couldn't tell.

"I'dliketoadoptachildplease!" I exclaimed all at once. In the corner of my eye, I saw the lone child stand up.

"Which one do ya want," the man at the counter said, in monotone. The child was now walking towards me. He hung his arms over the gate as I continued.

"Him," I replied.

"Really?" the man asked. His monotone seemed to be gone completely. He rushed to unlock the gate. "Here!"

"Urrmm…," I mumbled. "Don't I have to sign a form or something? I'm only fifteen too."

"Nope! Here!" the man said. I thanked him, and the two of us left the orphanage.

"Well that was fast," I said to myself. I turned to the boy. "Hi there," I said as sweetly as I could. "I'm Steve!" The boy looked up at me, and brushed his bangs to the side. His eyes were a bright, almost luminous purple, or should I say, eye. His right eye was closed, and I just assumed he had lost it. The boy cleared his throat, stuck out his hand, and softly said,

"Will. My names Will." he smiled as I shook his hand, but I didn't let go of it.

"My weapon's name is Will too! But, we call him Platinum," I replied. "Hey Will, are you new to Death City?" He shook his head.

"I know everybody here," he stated. "I'm no stranger to the city. I also like tea," he added. My mouth opened slightly and my eyes widened. I didn't remember mentioning anything to him. In fact, I'm sure I hadn't said anything. But, I let it go as we kept walking.

"So Will, how old are you?" I asked him.

"Eight," he replied.

"Whats… whats in that box?"

"I'm surprised you can see it," Will replied. "All the other kids thought I was crazy because they couldn't see it. I can't open it right now, but I can show you later." I nodded, as we finally arrived at Black*Star and Tsubaki's house. I knocked on the door, and Tsubaki answered.

"I'm sorry I'm late," I apologized. "I swear I didn't know I was going to be late. I got a bit…side tracked."

"Aww, it's alright!" Tsubaki replied. "Black*Star's still sleeping, so we should go on the porch." She looked at Will. "Hi Will! How are you?"

"I'm doing great now," he said with a smile, as the three of us walked onto the porch. Tsubaki handed us tea, as we sat downing hammock chairs overlooking the pond and rivers. "I never thought I'd be adopted." Tsubaki looked shocked, as she turned to me.

"You adopted him? Oh, that's great news!" she exclaimed. "Congratulations, both of you!" The three of us talked for hours, and before long, it was 12:30. We waved goodbye as we set out for home.

"Steve, where have you been?" a worried Platinum asked when we got back. "You were supposed to make breakfast!"

"I'm sorry guys, I really am!" I apologized to all of them. "I was going to meet up with Tsubaki for tea, and…" I trailed off. "Oh, yes. Will, these are my friends. Simon, Sam, Eric, Ralph, Piggy, Jack, Roger, Sebastian, and my partner Platinum. You guys, this is Will. I adopted him earlier this morning." They all looked as if their eyes were about to pop out of their heads, all except for Platinum.

"Hi Will!" he said happily. "Whats in the box?"

"Oh yeah, the box," Will said. He walked over to the table, and sat it down.

"Are those blood stains?" Roger asked.

"I'm not sure," Will replied. "My mother had left it for me when I was born." he opened the box, and we gasped. A large light grey egg sat in the box. It had an odd snake like vortex around it, that was think and a foggy white color. "It's been four years though, I'm not sure if it'll ever hatch."

"Don't worry," I told him. "You just need to give it a little more time. I'll try and find a book or two at the library to help."

It was around 11:00 pm, when I heard footsteps on the porch outside my room. I cracked an eye open, but it was too dark to hear anything. But when I heard two voices, I immediately recognized them as Platinum and Will.

"Steve seemed so scared at the orphanage," Will began. "Do you know why that is?"

"In a matter of fact I do," Platinum replied. "Steve told me the story once. When we were little, we lived in a city. Steve's mother was using a pay phone on the side of the road, and he wandered off. Apparently we were only five. I don't know what it was. Maybe a smell, thats always what I've assumed. But something had obviously told him to go down the murky alley behind an old diner, and he found me in a dumpster. I was apparently a bloody heap, at least thats what his mother had told me. Steve never told me what I really looked like then. He started screaming until his mother found us, and after a week at the hospital, I lived with them. I think what really scares him are sad and suffering children."

"What happened to you?" Will asked.

"Honestly?…I have absolutely no idea," Platinum confessed, after a moment of silence. "I don't remember anything before waking up in the hospital. The first five years of my life… I just have no idea what they were like."

"When did you two move to Death City?"

"We were your age. Steve woke me up in the middle of the night; I could hear him screaming from downstairs. The house was trashed. The door was broken down. His mother was dead on the floor. Knowing the court system in a city full of regular people, I had a feeling that we would be blamed. So we packed our things and left. After two weeks, we finally found Death City."

"Platinum?"

"Yes, Will?"

"…I'm glad Steve found you," Will replied.

"M-me too!" Platinum agreed, and I was certain I heard heard him stifle a sob.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Midnight Training _("Eric… is stronger than I am…") _

Sam POV

_'Will and Platinum seem to be getting along great, even though Will just got here last week-' _ I stopped writing in my journal when I heard a soft knock on the door. I had been in the same journal every night, since I began to learn how to write. You could see the grammatical and spelling errors in the first few hundred pages. Eric didn't even stir, but I still waited a moment before getting up to open the door.

"Simon?" I whispered. "What's up?"

"Can you come to my room?" Simon asked. He led me into his red and cream colored room, and closed the door behind us. "You've been working at the café all this week, so Eric's a bit ahead of you. Luckily, we can do this training right here and now." He opened the window, and motioned me to look out. Through the thick night fog, you could just barely see the large flamed candles sticking out the sides of the DWMA. "I'm gonna throw you to the center red thorn at the front there. It's your job to turn human at just the right moment, and land directly on the tip. Then find your way down and run back. If your even a second too late, you won't land on the tip. If thats the case, just let yourself come back, and I'll throw you again."

"What's the point of this exactly?" I asked him.

"If you can run long distances, you can also be thrown longer distances before coming back. It works with both strength and speed. Soon, the two of you will be able to throw yourselves back. Since it's Monday, the two of you are going to do this Wednesday and Friday of this week. This is going to be done every other day during week days. Weekends will be used for other training. I know you've never attempted turning into human before coming back, and your weapon blood will argue with you and try to pull you back here, but be sure to fight back," Simon explained, and after a moments silence, he started giggling.

"What?"

"This is so cool! I love having weapons! Hehehe!" he giggled. "Are you alright with what your wearing right now? Can you run a few miles with that?" I looked down. I wasn't wearing a shirt, but even though it was early May; I was fine. I was wearing the same brown shorts that I used to wear in the circus.

"Yeah, let's do this!" I said happily, transforming into a silver boomerang. _Sam Mathews _was carved in fancy black writing. Since we began our training, Eric and I discovered that we had contractable razors on the sides of our weapon forms. Eric's were sort of wave shaped, and mine stuck straight out. I kept my razors in as I transformed, and Simon caught me.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" I exclaimed, as he threw me. A mile had been as far as I had gone ever, so on the second, I had to strain myself. By the time I could clearly see the DWMA, my sides were cramping. I took a deep breath. _I can do this… I can do this…_ I told myself. _Almost there…. almost…. NOW. _I let out a yelp of shock and slight pain as I suddenly turned human, and landed smack-dab on the tip of the large red thorn. I winced as every bit of heat in my body seemed to be trying to rip out of my stomach. But reluctantly, I held my ground. After a minute or two, the pain subsided, and my stomach began to settle. I took another deep breath, and mentally prepared myself for the run back. Since we became Simon's weapons, I've been struggling more and more with training. "Eric… is stronger than I am…" I mumbled to myself. But I knew I couldn't quit my job. I was so used to having one, it gave my motivation. Motivation and money. Two very good things. But now was the time that I needed to prove my worth! I turned around and scanned my surroundings quickly. Around the corner, I could see a staircase. I ran to it, and went down them quickly. There were three ways I could go. The route that had the café, the route that had the orphanage, or the route that had the grocery store. Orphanage was the longest, so I chose that one. I began pacing myself to start off, and I noticed that all the stores I running by were open. _Thats odd… _I thought to myself, and I smirked. _Hmm…. _I stopped and looked around at all the buildings. One of them looked rather cheerful and bright… I blushed and face palmed. Thats where Blair 'worked'. Sometimes I had to deliver food at the café and I would see Spirit there. He wasn't there now though, but I definitely wasn't going in…

"Oh Sammy!~" I heard someone call. I turned.

"Blair?"

"Hiya!" Blair greeted. "What are you doing out here? It's past midnight you know."

"Oh, uh, just some training," I replied, and I could tell what she was about to say next.

"Why don't cha come in for a drink?" she asked.

"I'm fifteen," I pointed out, but she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me in anyway. She sat me down on the couch, poured me a strange looking purple drink that tasted surprisingly good, and sat down next to me.

"You seem upset," she told me. "What's wrong?" I sighed, and explained everything to her. "You're in quite the pickle!" she told me when I finished. "But don't worry. You just need to try extra hard when you get the chance to train, since you have less time! Like, run a mile a day or something!" the two of us talked for a couple hours, and when it was around 2:30, she motioned me to stand up. "So Sam, don't worry about it. In a matter of fact, why don't you meet me at Valentino's Chinese tomorrow? We can talk more then."

"…How old are you?"

"No no silly!" Blair giggled. "I mean, my brother Boomer was a boomerang too. I have some tricks I could teach ya."

"Was? Is he dead?"

"Actually, I don't know," Blair confessed.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure he got a gender change and moved to Wisconsin."

"Great…" I trailed off. "Sure. I like Chinese. I'll meet you there. How 'bout 6? That good for you?"

"That's good for me!" Blair said, "See ya then!" she kissed me on the cheek, and slightly in a daze, I left.

"Well, that was an experience," I muttered to myself. "I never thought tha- EEP!" I jumped about a mile, as a flashlight was shined right in my eyes.

"Sam?" Simon asked, clicking the flashlight off. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"I'm so so so sorry Simon!" I apologized. "You see, um, funny story."

"Hm?"

"I was forced to sit on a pink couch, drink suspicious purple alcohol, and talk to Blair. And now she's asked me to dinner to discuss my weapon form," I said.

"…Wait, what?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kidnapped! _("My name is Life. Welcome to Life City.")_

Sam POV

"Sam! Razor mode!" Simon yelled to me.

"On it!" I yelled back, sticking my razors out, and striking the center of Platinum's nun-chucks. It caught him off guard, but Steve swung Platinum at Eric, knocking him out of the air. He turned back into a human, and was out cold. I returned to Simon, who just barely ducked another swing of Platinum's nun-chucks, and he threw me again.

"Q-Slice!" Simon instructed. I flew in a circle around our opponent, and then made it seem like I was returning to my miester, but instead flew backwards and hit what appeared to me the middle of Platinum's head. He turned human, which in the rules of our game, was a loss. I returned to Simon, and gave him a high-five.

"That was an impressive move!" Platinum exclaimed. "But I'm so gonna kill you for that. Look at what you've done to me!" he moved his hand away from his head to reveal a big bruise right on the middle of his forehead. I turned my head away desperately, but after a while, I couldn't help but to laugh so hard that I was on the ground.

"Y-you lo-ok hi-ilarious!" I laughed, holding my stomach, and kicking my legs in the air. This went on for a few minutes, until we finally got a hold of ourselves. "Alright," I giggled, slinging my brother over my shoulder. "We should go in. It's almost lunch time!" we got back to the house, and I dumped my brother on the couch. "Eric," I said, shaking him. He wasn't waking up quite yet, so I shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Sebastian and Ralph were making sandwiches, Piggy was eating ham (which never ceases to scare me), Steve and Platinum were washing up, Roger's head was in the garbage can, Jack was rubbing Roger's back, and Will was bottle feeding Phreckles. When I had gotten home after having dinner with Blair the night before, I saw the egg shaking. We all watched as it hatched into a baby ghost. It had a casper the friendly ghost-like figure, but much skinnier, and it had what looked like a pony tail floating level with it's head. It was a freckly ghost, and it had a deer tail, little antlers, and oddly enough, hatched wearing little black gloves and shoes. Will named it Phreckles, but didn't explain why it was spelt the way it was. We had immediately brought Phreckles to Lord Death, and he said Phreckles was just a regular spirit, with a solid form, which was why we could interact with it. Will's mother had left a little necklace with a glowing orange tear shaped stone on it for Phreckles, which it wore. After a while, we agreed that it was obviously genderless, but looked more like a 'he'.

"Roger!" I exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I don't know…" he groaned. "I haven't eaten anything out of the ordinary today.."

"What have you _done _today?" I asked.

"Woke up, made coffee, had pancakes, played patty-cake with Phreckles, took a shower, and started puking." I snorted, amused.

"Roger Phillips? Playing patty-cake?"

"Shut up," he grumbled.

"No ones ever gotten sick from Sebastian's cooking before," I said.

"Master Phillips, I haven't made a brew of coffee for two days, due to everyone skipping breakfast to train," Sebastian stated. Roger's eyes got wide, and he threw up again.

"Ewww Roger! Two day old coffee?" I grimaced. Phreckles reached both his hands out to Roger.

"Woower!" he said, and Roger lifted his head up.

"W-what?"

"Woower! Woower!" Phreckles repeated, and that was the first time I had ever seen Roger genuinely smile. Sure we joked around allot, and Roger would smile and laugh, but I had never really seen him give a sincere and warm smile. Especially when he was throwing up might I add.

"I think… he's trying to say your name!" Will said. "So, suppose you could say that you're his first word!"

"Dude… what is that smell?" said a voice behind me. I turned to see Eric stumbling in.

"Heh, sorry Eric," Platinum apologized.

"It's 'kay man," Eric mumbled, and looked over at Roger. "Marshmallow Fluff is puking I see? Interesting."

"Marshmallow Fluff?" Jack asked. We were all thinking the same thing.

"Around 2 this morning, I was in the kitchen and Roger walked in. He grabbed the carton or fluff, sat on the counter, and ate it without a spoon. But I think he was sleep eating."

"Probably, I don't remember doing that," Roger grumbled.

"So that's what it is!" Jack exclaimed, looking into the trashcan. "You know, I thought that was cottage cheese?" I laughed, and stood up. Opening the cabinet, I took the empty fluff carton and threw it in the trash.

"A full carton of fluff and two day old coffee," I said. "Not a good combination." Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door. Piggy opened it, and Donner, the owner of Death City's gym was leaning against the side of the door frame.

"Hey man," I heard him say. "The shower at my place is broke. Can I use one of yours?"

"Sure," Piggy replied. "Steve's is the best, you should use his."

"Thanks dudes," Donner said, walking across the kitchen. "It's so hard to work out when your smelling this bad. If I waited any longer, I think I would've turned into a carton of rotten eggs! Oh, hey there little fella!" he said when he noticed Phreckles. He stopped and gave him a pat on the head before continuing to the bathroom.

"Hey Sam," Platinum said to me. "Can you go buy me some makeup?"

"Why?"

"This bruise isn't going away anytime soon. I need something to put on it," he pointed out.

"Well, it's the least I could do," I sighed. "Sure."

I grumbled to myself under my breath as I left the store. It felt so awkward going in and buying makeup, and the looks I had gotten weren't very good either. It was late afternoon now, and I dragged my feet behind me as I started back to the house. I suddenly stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned.

"Ye-" I began, but was cut off when I was hit with something. The last thing I saw before blackness was tan skin, purple eyes, and a head of white hair with three black stripes across one side.

"Huh?" I mumbled when I awoke. I looked around, shocked. I was outside a city. A city that looked like Death City, but with opposite colors. The DWMA had green vines growing around it, and bubble wands sticking out the sides that blew bubbles all around the city. The symmetry of the town was completely out of whack. Even if this was some sort of unconscious dream I was having, Kid would never allow for such 'asymmetrical garbage'.

"Admiring the view I see. It is quite nice," said a voice behind me. I turned to see the boy from earlier. The one that knocked me out. He looked like Kid, but you know, opposite. His tan skin sort of clashed with his white hair, and his purple eyes glimmered with something that I couldn't identify. His clothing was completely asymmetrical too. One sleeve had polka-dots, the other stripes, and so on. "I just love the asymmetry, don't you?"

"Who…are you?" I asked. "Where am I?"

"My name is Life. Welcome to Life City. You must be confused; you think you're dreaming, I can tell. But this is just another dimension."

"What am I doing here?" I asked. "This makes no sense."

"You want power," Life replied. "Heck, you NEED power. You said it yourself. Even your brother is stronger than you are. So I'm here to help." he stuck out his hand. "What do you say?" I hesitated. What if it was a trap? I mean, it must be. But something told me to do this. So I did.

"Yeah, fine," I said, and shook his hand. I watched in horror, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a white shiny gun. "W-what are you doing?"

"This isn't a gun that kills," he explained. "Observe." he held out his palm, put the gun to the middle, and pulled the trigger. I filched as it shot his hand, but he held it out to reveal what looked like a pile of golden sparkles. He gave me a pat on the head with his golden hand, and told me to look down. I could see my reflection in a puddle. "There," he said. "Every strand of hair has a gold tip. I made is symmetrical for your own good. You'll be interested to see the changes in your weapon form as well."

"Why me? Why are you helping me?"

"Out of the goodness of my asymmetrical heart. I've been waiting to meet you Sam. I've been watching over you for many years, running around like a chicken with my head cut off, trying to reach you. If I waited any longer, I think I would've turned into a carton of rotten eggs," he told me. I squinted my eyes in confusion of what he had just said to me. That last thing… sounded so familiar.

"W-what?"

"You'll see my golden one. I will be seeing you again soon…" that was the last thing I heard before the darkness returned.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Awake ("Please...tell me that was just a nightmare...")

Eric Pov

"What do you think, Eric?"

"H-huh?" I stammered, snapping out of my thoughts.

"He's you're twin. You must have some idea as to where he could've gone," Platinum replied. Sam had been missing since yesterday afternoon. After he left to get makeup for Platinum's bruise, we never heard from him again.

"Well, actually, I-" I began, but stopped and jumped out of my skin when the doorbell rang. Because of how old it was, it seemed to echo through the whole house. The doorbell rang again... and again... and again... again, and again, and again, and again.

"Kid," we all said at once. Sebastian, whom was making new coffee, finally answered the door when he noticed none of us were going to.

"Good day, Master Kid," Sebastian greeted. More like good dawn, I thought to myself. It's only 5:00 after all.

"Not very good at all, I'm afraid," Kid sighed. "There was a murder late last night, we just got the call." My eyes widened as I heard this. I turned to meet his gaze, and he looked confused. "What?"

"Who was it?"

"...Donner," he replied. "He was last seen yesterday morning."

"No, we saw him yesterday afternoo- agh!" Platinum began, but was cut off by a sharp elbow to the ribs by Roger.

"He came by to use our shower yesterday afternoon. We had nothing to do with it," Roger grumbled.

"I never accused you of anything," Kid said.

"My brother's missing."

"He is? When did this happen?"

"Yesterday. He's been gone since around 2 p.m yesterday," I whispered, my voice trembling. "We called the police, but they said we had to wait at least 48 hours, then it would actually become a case."

"That's total bull shit!" Kid yelled, catching us all by surprise. "Total asymmetrical bull shit! 4 is one of the most asymmetrical numbers of them all!"

"Kid, that's not really the-"

"Yes I know," Kid said quickly. "But anyway, I have come to inform you that you can't leave your house."

"Why?" Simon asked. "Sam is out there! We need to find him!" Kid pinched the bridge of his nose slightly.

"L-look guys, I know that you do. But this is the first murder that Death City has seen in a long time. We need to find the source."

"My twin brother is locked out of our building, and there's a murderer out there!"

"He could be the murderer…" Roger muttered softly. I whipped around, nostrils flaring.

"How dare you say that!" I cried. "Sam wouldn't do that!"

"Don't get any ideas into his head Roger," Simon scolded. "The only concern is finding him. We can ask him what happened later."

"The city's under lockdown, and we're currently worried about Donner and his killer," Kid said. "But… I will look for your brother. I'll call you when I find him." And with that, the shimigami was gone.

/

"Sam? Sam, where are you?" Kid called. He had been searching for hours, and there was still no sign of Sam. Homes had been visited, towns' people had been called, but no one had seen the boy anywhere. "Saaaam!"

"…Hello? Who's there?" Kid ran towards the voice and found Sam just outside the entrance to Death City.

"Sam, thank god I-"he stopped, as his eyes widened. Sam was propped up on his shoulders, his clothes and hands soaked with blood that dripped into the red pool that he laid in. A baseball bat was on the ground a few feet away. "Sam, what… what did you do?!"

"I don't know! I mean, I didn't do anything! I mean, I…" he boy stopped. His body quaking, he whispered, "I have no idea…"

/

Simon Pov

I stared at the pavement as we walked towards the DWMA. I couldn't feel anything, my body was completely numb. My eyes wandered up to Eric, who no longer attempted to hide his tears.

"He didn't do it Eric," I murmured, giving his hand a soft squeeze. He smiled weakly and sniffed. We had gotten a call from Kid, explaining what he saw. From what he described, it sounded a lot like Sam had murdered Donner. But it wasn't true… it couldn't be. I braced myself as we arrived at the DWMA. Kid led us to the hospital wing and knocked on the door.

"I brought them like you asked," Kid said, when Stein answered the door.

"Simon, I need you to talk to him," he instructed. Eric looked ready to protest, but Roger stopped him. "He's still asleep, but he'll be awake soon. I just need you to get whatever information you can from him." I nodded, and walked into the hospital wing. When I realized that professor Stein wasn't coming in with me, I felt a nervousness that I couldn't identify. My eyes wandered over to where Sam slept.

"Sam?" I murmured, touching his arm slightly. His eyes flickered and he stared at me, fear and confusion swimming in his eyes.

"What's going on?" Sam whimpered his breathing uneasy. I sat down on the bed and he sat up a bit. "Please…tell me that was a nightmare…"

"What happened?" I asked, looking him over. I noticed a gold coloration in his hair, and lifted my hand to investigate it. "What's up with your hair?" Sam groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"Shit… I knew it was real…" Noticing my confused expression, Sam explained. When he finished, I felt completely brain dead.

"So… you were knocked out, went to another _dimension_ that was the opposite of Death City-"

"Life City."

"-Right. You went to Life City, and some guy who was the opposite of Kid made you powerful? And then you woke up?"

"Y-yeah…" Sam trailed off. "But he did say something about eggs… rotten eggs. It sounded awfully familiar."

"Are you sure that you were knocked out?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" I put my hands over my mouth a quick second. How was I going to tell him? This was going to be terrible news that he probably won't be able to handle.

"Sam… umm…" I began, choosing my words carefully. "Sam, you've been accused of murder…" _shit. _I suppose I could've been a bit more considerate with my word choice…

"Wha… I-I….I…how?" he whispered, desperately trying not to freak out.

"The town went under lockdown. You were the only person outside. They found you with only one injury, blood all over you, and a baseball bat next to you. And when they found Donner, his face was smashed in…"

"…Donner?"

"Yeah." Sam choked and let out a painful sob. I wrapped my arms around him without a second thought, and pulled him in close. A few feet away, I saw his shirt and pants on the table. They were completely drenched in blood.

"S-imon, I had nothing to do with this… I swear…" he cried. I rubbed his bare back and tried to calm him down.

"I know," I murmured. I felt his tears leak through my shirt as he buried his face in my chest. I began to panic slightly. I wasn't an expert of comforting people, so I tried to think back to when I first came to Death City. During my first year here, we had all gotten food poisoning from pre-cooked chicken. Steve hadn't eaten it, so he was in charge of taking care of us. Puking always used to scare me, but Steve would rub my back and sing to me. I wasn't necessarily a good singer, but it was worth a try. "See, here's the bloody, bloody truth… you will hurt and you will lose. I've got scars you won't believe…- bless you" I chuckled, as Sam let out a high pitched sneeze.

"Thanks," he whispered, and let his head rest against my neck. After a moment's hesitation, Sam intertwined his fingers with mine. I only had four fingers on that hand from when I first met him, but it was still comfortable.

"Wear them proudly on my sleeve… I hope you'll have the sense to know, that sadness comes and sadness goes… Love so hard and play life loud, it's the only thing to give a damn about…" I stopped slowly when Sam sighed with content. I rested my chin on his shoulder and smiled to myself. Given the situation, this was the most comfortable I had felt in a long while. Sam leaned back and looked at me, his hands grasping my shoulders. He looked down for a second, and then back up at me, a smile forming on his face. His light brown eyes looked so warm and happy, and I had no idea how he could be this calm so suddenly.

"If they don't lock me up, I promise I'll become stronger…" his gaze was soft. "Really, I'll train extra hard, I'll even quit my job if that's what is takes." I chuckled and pulled him into a hug.

"You don't need to quit your job, I know how much you like working," I assured him. "I won't let them lock you up. We'll fix this."

/

We all waited nervously for the results. Ralph had asked Professor Stein about the blood on Sam's clothes, and that's when he realized that he hadn't done DNA tests. Sam may not have been injured, but that didn't mean that Donner's blood was on him. The baseball bat was being tested as well. The smoke from Stein's cigarette floated mysteriously around the room, and I heard him mumble to himself as he pondered over his papers.

"Hmm… the blood on the bat is his. That explains his head injury. As for the blood on his clothes, that's undefinable. But Donner's blood is A positive and the blood on his clothes is B. So, you're off the case Sam!" Stein said with a smile. "I'll investigate the blood on your clothes; in the meantime, you guys go home."

"I knew you didn't do it, brother!" Eric cried happily, throwing his arms around Sam.

"Thank god that's over!" Roger exclaimed.

"You said it!" Piggy agreed. I looked over at Sam. For a split second, panic flashed in his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came. He was concerned about something, I just didn't know what…


End file.
